


So Much More

by erraticallyinspired



Series: Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Female Bilbo, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/erraticallyinspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the kink meme<br/>"after a BoFA-fix it, Dis arrives in Erebor, fem!Bilbo meets her and they both fall head over heels in love with each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt:  
> fem!Bilbo is not the same hobbit she was when she left Bag-end, all those months ago. She had faced trolls, orcs, dragons and war. She was able to achieve peace between three kingdoms and help her friends out of the gold-sickness. She may have gotten a bit cocky, because she felt like she could deal with anything the Valar threw at her.  
> Thats until the first caravans from the Blue Mountains begin to arrive to Erebor, among the dwarves is Dis, mother of Fili and Kili, princess of stone and survivor of the dragon-fire.  
> And honestly, Bilbo never thought she would fell in love so fast and helplessly. 
> 
> aka, after a BoFA-fix it, Dis arrives in Erebor, fem!Bilbo meets her and they both fall head over heels in love with each other.
> 
> \- Fili and Kili being over-protective of their mom.  
> \- Someone from the company gives the shovel-talk to Dis, or tries to, the princess is terrifying.  
> \- If there is sex, some light d/s, with dom!dis would be lovely.
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20339711#t20339711
> 
>  
> 
> **Bold phrases are khuzdul.**
> 
>  
> 
> Khuzdul words I actually used in this chapter:  
> Amad - Mother

There were no fireworks or grand revelations the first time Bilbo ‘Billa’ Baggins saw her future wife. In fact, the weary hobbit had had no idea that the dwarf Balin had escorted to the royal wing was even a _woman_. 

 

Nearly two weeks had passed between the Battle of the Five Armies and the Princess’ arrival. Thorin and his sister-sons were still confined to beds, though enough progress had been made in the restoration of the mountain that those beds were located in the royal wing. One solitary room in the royal wing, but in the royal wing regardless. The Prince – no, _King_ – was the worst off, while Fili was well enough to take short walks with help. Oin tended to them all. 

Billa spent her days running around and providing whatever help she could. Some days she prepared salves and pouches of medicinal herbs for teas. Others she helped cook for Dain’s men as they toiled to repair living quarters in the mountain. Once she was even seen breaking up fights and settling disputes with some solid hobbit logic. Floods of dwarves walked past her everyday. Although she knew some names, the sheer quantity of them meant that most were just lost in the sea of bearded faces.

One face stood out to her, purely for this dwarf – a solid, yet somewhat lean fellow with a strong nose and a thick beard – was in deep conversation with Balin. The white-haired dwarf was mostly seen in the royal wing either talking to the King and his heirs or his own brother. Otherwise, he visited Dain in other parts of the mountain and leaders of the other armies at the foot of it. For him to be talking to this dwarf ( _and what a handsome dwarf he is_ , she thought before turning her attention back to the stew), he must be important. _Very_ important. 

It was evident by his appearance as well, if you knew where to look – and after many months with Thorin and his nephews, Billa did. The dwarf carried himself with the subtle (as subtle as _dwarves_ got) pride she’d seen predominately in Thorin, though Fili and Kili had it, too, under their silliness, and his braids, while simple, were elegant enough to make her cheeks redden at the thought of her own, scraggly, grimy hair. Even his clothes were finely made and tailored, if the way he filled them out was any indication. 

_May the Green Lady forgive my manners_ , she thought with a wince as she stirred the pot, quite aware that she had been staring.

How long had it been since she was last attracted to a male? At least a decade, she guessed. Billa had been open with her bisexuality as a tween, because Belladonna made sure her daughter was not ashamed of herself. _A Took is always true to themselves_ , her mother used to say. (After her passing, Billa embraced her Baggins side more fully, but a year of running around Middle Earth with thirteen very _male_ dwarves was something only a Took would do; the old woman would be proud.) 

_Not that it would ever work_ , she scolded herself. Even if she stayed in Erebor. No, Billa would not be defeated by some silly attraction. She wasn’t a respectable hobbit anymore. She was a warrior, a peacemaker, a _survivor_. 

Billa Baggins had faced down a dragon and come out on top. One (not so) little dwarf was not going to be her undoing.

 

Dis had arrived at the mountain with high expectations. Not for her old home, of course, because the years the dreadful wurm spent there had no doubt destroyed it. (It was almost preferable that way; the memories of her grandfather’s sickness ached just as fiercely as the burns on her back when she thought of Erebor, and it was likely the same for those closest to her.) No, her expectations were for the hobbit – the soft, beardless little thing that had left her home, her comfort, to help thirteen dwarves with their suicide mission. Already there were songs and poems about her. She took on Azog the Defiler with a pocket knife and a hair tie, they said. She conned an entire kingdom of elves with a swish of her skirt, they said. 

She defeated the dragon, the goldsickness, and an entire army of orcs to single-handedly reclaim Erebor, they said.

All of it was exaggeration, she guessed, but really, she was interested enough in meeting the hobbit who was able to stand questing with her brother and sons for over a year. That was an accomplishment in itself.

Dis was more infuriated than worried when she saw her family for the first time in over a year. Balin assured her they were all on their way to being healthy again. There was no reason to worry.

First she rounded on Thorin.

“Brother,” she said calmly. “Are you feeling well today?”

She didn’t give him time to answer. 

“I feel a bit off, myself. And I do believe my sons are not in fighting shape either. Tell me, dear brother, just _what_ you were thinking when you pulled them into this?”

There would be no yelling. Dis never yelled, and that was probably the most terrifying thing about her. Thorin wasn’t even in the shape to attempt to argue with her.

“I… wasn’t?” he croaked out, knowing that his best chances lie with agreeing.

She nodded tersely and walked away. Next were her sons – her beautiful, thriving sons. No matter how mad she was with them, she could never be so gruff with them as she had with her brother. He should know better. They were barely of age.

“ **My golden child** ,” Dis murmured as she gently gripped her eldest’s face and bowed down to connect their foreheads. He looked up at her, somewhat lost. After all that he had been through, Fili was still more her son than a warrior. He’d had a taste of battle, of death and peril, and now he needed his mother to help him recover. Strong he may be, but she was still his anchor. 

“Amad,” he murmured back. “Amad, I kept my promise.” _I survived. I kept Kili alive._

“That you did.”

With a soft kiss to his widow’s peak, she stood up and moved to the bed over, where her youngest was snoring softly. Her forehead rested against his as well, and he stirred at the gentle breath on his face and warm face against his own.

“A-amad?”

“Rest, **little stone**.”

Pulling away (not without giving Kili the same kiss she’d given her other dwarfling), Dis hm’d and caught Balin’s attention.

“Yes, milady?”

“I wish to meet the hobbit.”


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billa and Dis meet face to face for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might seem like I'm rushing things with the way this chapter ends, but please see the end notes for my explanation once you've finished it.
> 
> Also, I made Frerin the oldest sibling (instead of Thorin, as my copy of LotR has in the back). It really doesn't change anything, because in canon, he died shortly after Smaug attacked anyway. So Thorin was still next in line once they reclaimed the mountain.

The first time Dis laid eyes on the famous hobbit, she knew. 

This little thing, so fragile in appearance yet strong in spirit, was her _One_. The One she’d assumed to have fallen before her coming of age, in either Moria or dragon fire itself. The One she’d tattooed a lament for on her ribs. 

The hobbit – _Billa_ , she thought warmly – was dreadfully thin from her adventure and quite dirty, too. A few stains littered her skirts, likely from the stew she’d been preparing when Dwalin notified her that she was wanted in the royal wing. Her honey curls were appallingly dirty (tangled, too). 

But Dis couldn’t help but think, as she looked impassively at the small woman who met her gaze unflinchingly, that this hobbit was worth more to her than all of the gold in Erebor. 

As cliché as it was, it was also the truth. Dwarves call them their ‘Ones’ for a reason; they were made as part of a whole, and once they found that other part, no other could match up to their brilliance. They could only truly love once. Most dwarves, however, were not lucky enough to find their One at all, and often times when they did, the timing was wrong. Their father, Thror, had found his when his first child, their oldest brother Frerin, was three years away from his majority. The dwarfling’s mother was married to their father for politics only and had gracefully stepped down within a month. (From what Frerin told her one of the last times she saw him, the proud dwarrowdam found her One in a visiting toymaker a year and a half before Smaug flew in. If either of them survived the attack, Dis didn’t know. Neither she nor Thorin had thought about it when they mourned their brother.) 

It was not an uncommon story. Hadn’t she herself married for the sake of politics? With Thorin traveling around and offering his services as a smith, it had fallen to her to try and further the Durin line in the wake of the loss of their kingdom. A jewelry maker with hair the shade gold was her choice. The dwarf had been (and would still be, had he not been slain at the hands of orcs twelve years after Kili was born) married to his craft, though not unopposed to a coupling solely for the sake of dwarflings. Children were the rarest of gems in dwarf kingdoms. (As was his coloring, which Fili wore handsomely. She’d always been drawn to it, and now, looking at her hobbit, she knew why.)

 

“Dis, daughter of Thrain, at your service,” she said, bowing her head. “I believe you know my brother, Thorin, as well as my sons.”

 

Billa had expected to find a grim-faced Thorin or a pouting Prince and had, in preparation, put on her fiercest face – a face that said _‘I’m much too busy for your ridiculousness, your majesty, or have you forgotten the state of things around you?’_ (It was an expression she’d honed through much practice over the last two weeks.) What she met was very different. The ( _handsome_ ) dwarf from earlier stood in front of her, and her face faltered slightly before she could reinforce it. 

_Wargs, Billa. You have faced wargs, orcs, and a fire-breathing dragon. You can handle one more dwar_ —dwarrowdam? Oh.

Suddenly she remembered seeing the pictures in Gloin’s locket. Yes, dwarrowdams had beards. And this one was wearing pants. ( _Likely for traveling_ , her mind supplied.)

“Billa Baggins, at yours,” she replied and curtseyed. 

Thorin was silent in the background, watching his sister closely. In contrast, Kili and Fili were watching her, Fili with sharp eyes and Kili through the haze of sleep and pain remedies. She was being studied. 

The dwarrowdam in front of her cleared her throat.

 

Dis was somewhat nervous. Finding your One was an extraordinary event, but it was usually recognized by both parties. Surely her brother had an inkling what was going on, though he could be no help to her. Not while she was right in front of the other. There were, however, stories of dwarves finding their other halves in other races. It was rare, but all records pointed to the other race feeling the connection regardless. She cleared her throat.

“I hope I am not being too forward,” she said gently and walked up to her One, bending her head down in a silent question.

 

Billa stared as the female dwarf invaded her personal space and frowned as she leaned down. A quick glance told her that everyone was waiting for her reaction. Thorin was pale with what she assumed to be shock, but his nephews were both wide-eyed and curious. This was serious. Running through her mental checklist of dwarven customs she’d seen over the last year, the only one she could think of was the forehead smash, which was apparently some sort of greeting. 

She didn’t want to make a bad impression on the regal dwarrowdam, so she did the only thing she could think to do.

 

Dis did not make a sound as the hobbit grabbed her side braids and smashed their foreheads together, letting them rest against each other after the collision. Behind her, Dwalin chuckled and Thorin made a strangled noise. The others were silent.

This was – this was more than she could hope for. Her hobbit was strong, brave, so much more than she had thought. Gripping the woman’s ears gently (for she suspected it was as… _erotic_ of an act as grabbing her braids had been), Dis looked straight into the smaller’s eyes and willed her to understand.

 

Billa didn’t know what the _hell_ was happening.

No, scratch that – she knew exactly what was happening. _She was falling in love._ There was no way around it. A shudder ran through her when the woman in front of her touched her ears, but Billa found herself warmed by it rather than appalled (as she always was in the face of similar advances from drunk hobbits back in the Shire). It wasn’t a product of her adventure. Even at the end, she had still refused to let the rest of the company so much as look her way when bathing, though she had conceded to sharing the same waters. She still had certain aspects of her propriety close to her heart (even a Took would not run around naked in front of a group not of their own kin). It couldn’t be from the dizziness of the impact either, for there was no mistaking the feelings that ran through her.

Furthermore, the touch did send sparks through her body, but the feeling of rightness, of comfort, _of home_ followed it, mellowing out the effect of the former. That ruled out lust, too. The woman in front of her was so beautiful and regal, but, looking in her eyes, Billa saw such, such _love_ in them that she melted. Whatever had occurred was something that affected them both, and a confused sort of happiness welled up in her chest.

Maybe she’d stay in Erebor after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things seem to go move super fast in this chapter, but that doesn't mean that they'll jump right into marrying each other. I'm playing around with the idea that dwarves don't waste time once they've found their One. Billa, however, is a hobbit who wasn't raised with the same ideas and practices. She may feel it, but she's still confused and doesn't want to rush anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Rating will go up as necessary (and it probably will, as I'm toying with tacking on a short epilogue whenever I finish this with dom!dis)  
> Updates will hopefully be somewhat regular (no promises)


End file.
